<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Unexpected Surprise by SpaceCrazyArtist</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943193">Unexpected Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist'>SpaceCrazyArtist</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tricks and Portals [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bottom Loki, Dirty Talk, Edging, Established Relationship, Everyone lives, Ignores End-game other than Thanos is gone, M/M, Magic, Orgasm Denial, Teasing, Top Stephen Strange, teleporting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:20:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceCrazyArtist/pseuds/SpaceCrazyArtist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Wondering why humans have such strange phrasing, Loki teleports to Kamar Taj to ask his lover. Upon arrival, he is overcome by the brilliance of the magical library. Each book title is read carefully, some selected for further inspection when Loki comes across a spell for conjuring the mirror world and is annoyed he can't perform the simple magic. Stephen is all too happy to help.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tricks and Portals [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956622</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Unexpected Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Why do you monkeys say, ‘unexpected surprise’?” Loki asked, teleporting straight to Stephen’s location,“ aren’t all surprises ‘unexpected’." He opened his mouth to speak, then closed it and looked around frowning. “Strange?” He called out, turning in a circle. He was in the middle of a courtyard. Beautifully ornate, and impeccably maintained. Loki’s heart gave a bit of twang as it reminded him of Asgard. It wasn’t the look of Asgard, but the feeling. The idea that someone or a group of someones took such time and care to build something so stunning, it made Loki stop to stare. Around were tall, sculpted buildings with ornate patterns—carvings on the sides in intricate designs with perfect detail. In the distance were beautiful snow-capped mountains, with the town of Kathmandu below the compound at the base of the closest mountain. </p><p>Magic saturated the area. He could feel it in the air, feel it in the ground, in the building, see it in the mere specks of sunlight shining through the grey clouds. He could see it in the people walking by, feel the emotion coming from their laughter and their worry. He watched them train, watched them conjure portals, shields, and weapons. “A training school for magic,” he whispered to himself. </p><p>A prickling of his magic told him Strange was near, likely behind him. In any case, the man was close enough to hear if Loki spoke, so he did, “a school for magic?” he asked, turning to look Stephen Strange looking every bit the Sorcerer Supreme that he was. He was beautiful in the fresh air of the mountains with the sunlight glinting off the silver flecks in his hair. Loki’s face softened at seeing him. “Where are we?”</p><p>“Kamar Taj,” Strange answered. They were gathering a crowd, the news of Loki’s arrival passing through the school. Some were watching in curiosity; others were getting ready for a fight. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>Loki looked at him a moment, blinking stupidly then shook himself out of it. “Oh, yes. I was watching American television, and I realised you monkeys use such strange terms,” he answered with a shrug. His curiosity got the best of him again, and he started looking around, this time walking around the courtyard to inspect everything. “New innovation, end result, free gift,” he paused and looked at Strange, “and it isn’t even English, other languages too. Is it a Midgardian thing?”</p><p>The look he received clearly said that Strange thought Loki was an idiot. He scowled and folded his arms. “It’s a perfectly acceptable question, Stephen.” There were stairs everywhere leading to various buildings. Loki looked at two sets of stairs then chose the one to his left and walked into a dark hallway that emptied into the most extensive library he’d seen outside Asgard's royal library. His gasp echoed around the room. “By the Norns,” he whispered. </p><p>Each book was carefully placed in its own spot among rows and rows of stacks. The room seemed to go on forever, though Loki suspected it had more to do with the lighting than the actual dimensions of the room. Two women were discussing a book at one of the far tables and paused in their discussion to look at Loki. He walked over to a stack, fingers carefully caressing each book as he passed. There were books on elemental magic, magical relics, history of magic, spiritual magic, and even time magic. The time magic didn’t surprise him, what with Strange being the keeper of the Time Stone.</p><p>Strange smirked, leaning his hip against one of the tables and motioned for the students to vacate. The door closed and Loki assumed, locked behind them. “You came here to chastise our common phrases?”</p><p>Loki shrugged. He grabbed a book, ever careful of how old it was, and flipped it open. Inside were pages upon pages of spells and incantations. Muttering a spell under his breath, Loki conjured a tiny flame dragon that puffed out smoke and flew around their heads before disappearing. He laughed. “Fun,” he commented then looked at Strange, “Uh… yes.” He shrugged. “Why say, ‘at present time’? Isn’t all-time present?” He rolled his eyes at Strange’s raised eyebrow. “Yeah yeah, time is relative, blah blah.” Stephen laughed. “But my question remains.” </p><p>As he travelled through the library, stack by stack, he tried a few spells, giving commentary on each. They used different magics than how he conjured, and it was an interesting feeling. “It’s just phrasing,” Strange answered with a shrug. “Things people say that they don’t thin-</p><p>“Oh!” Loki cut him off with an exclamation. “Mirror world.” He looked like a child in a candy store, or, well like Loki in a magical library. His eyes were wide with delight as he read over the spell, flipping the pages to read every detail then doing it again, and again. Slowly, with the book open to the middle page, he readied his hands and spoke the incantation. </p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p>Loki scowled and tried again, but still, nothing happened. After the third attempt, he picked up the book and held it aloft, about to toss it away until Strange reached out. “Let’s not destroy a 700-year-old book, okay?” Loki scowled, and Strange leaned forward to steal a kiss. “I’ll show you.”</p><p>“You,” Loki drawled with a raised eyebrow, “are going to teach <i>me</i> magic?”</p><p>“Is it so hard to believe I might know something you don’t?” Stephen asked. He placed the book back on the shelf, making sure it was secure in place. </p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>There was no way that Stephen Strange knew something Loki didn’t. Still, he couldn’t figure out the mirror world Strange used. Sighing, Loki nodded. “Alright. Teach me this mirror world of yours.”</p><p>The library wasn’t the best location for a magic lesson, since students and masters alike needed to use the books. Stephen unlocked the door and motioned for Loki to follow him; Loki did so eagerly. They entered a small room with only one door and no windows. The door locked behind them, and even if Loki hadn’t heard the click of the lock, he could sense the powerful magic surrounding the door. It would ensure they were not disturbed. He turned to Stephen and waited patiently for his first instruction. </p><p>Can’t believe I get to teach you something about magic,” Stephen commented. Loki rolled his eyes. “Alright, let’s get started.” </p><p>Over the next hour, Stephen patiently explained the concept, the incantation, and the magic behind the mirror world. He explained how to call it and how to manipulate the world to do as the caster weld. Loki struggled, getting frustrated until Strange stepped forward and wrapped a warm hand around Loki’s wrist. His chest pressed flush to Loki’s back, with his lips only millimetres from Loki’s ear. His voice was low when he whispered, “you just have to want it, Loki.”</p><p>The reaction was instant, Loki groaned, pushing his hips back against Stephen’s front. He shuddered at the tiny bite to the shell of his ear, his cock taking a serious interest in what was happening. It was like lightning to his system, and his head swam with how quickly he grew hard. “Do you want it, Loki?” Stephen asked, his voice low. He pressed a series of kisses along Loki’s neck, nuzzling where neck met shoulder. </p><p>“Yes,” he gasped, his body shaking with need. “Yes, I want it,” he breathed, then moaned when sharp teeth sunk into his shoulder. It was fortunate he was wearing an off the shoulder jumper, it gave Stephen more access. </p><p>A hot mouth closed over the teeth marks and sucked; he would have a bruise by the end of the day which only served to make Loki hotter. “Then I suggest you get us in the mirror world so I can fuck you against the wall.” Stephen’s hand cupped Loki through his slacks, stroking with the heal of his hand and making Loki shake. </p><p>How could he concentrate with a hand doing absolutely wicked things to his cock whilst Stephen’s hot mouth continued to suck against his neck? He knew Loki’s neck was sensitive. “I-please.” He shook harder when a hand slipped into the waistband of his leathers and wrapped around his cock, stroking up and giving a twist at the end. Loki nearly came on the spot. His knees buckled, and he cried out. “Stephen!”</p><p>“Complete the spell, Loki,” Stephen whispered. He kissed the side of Loki’s neck again, just behind his head. “Complete the spell, and I’ll let you come.”</p><p>Concentrating, or trying as best he could with a hand stroking him and a mouth nipping at his neck, Loki said the incantation. He said it again, and again, and again but cried out when the hand stroking him tugged at his bullocks, prohibiting the orgasm that was building. “No!” He cried out, shaking with unleashed passion. His forehead was sweaty, and tears were gathering at the corners of his eyes. “Please,” he begged again, “let me come.”</p><p>“Not until you get the spell right.” </p><p>It wasn’t fair, and if Stephen didn’t get with the program soon, Loki was going to set him on fire, or stab him in the gut. It was a shame humans were so squishy and couldn’t take a small dagger to the stomach without bleeding out. More the pity, but that wasn’t important; what was important was Loki’s need to come. He ground his teeth together, closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted to happen. He could still feel Stephen’s hand on his cock but pushed the feeling aside and reached for his seidr. The problem before was he was trying to conjure magic Stephen’s way, with whatever power he tapped into to do his spells. Instead, he should have been using his seidr and manipulating it to work the Midgardian way.</p><p>Taking a breath, Loki whispered the spell. At first, nothing happened; he opened his eyes to find the room glowing green. The familiar fractured look of the mirror world arced in a dome around them, protecting the outside world from anything they might do inside the mirror. He grinned, pleased with himself then cried out when the hand around his cock twisted on the upstroke and his knees collapsed. A strong arm wrapped around his middle, keeping him up as the hand continued its torturous strokes. “Stephen.”</p><p>“I believe I promised you something,” Stephen whispered, making Loki whimper. “I knew with just a bit of motivation, you would be able to create the mirror world on your own.” He slid a hand up, inside Loki’s sweater to stroke against his stomach. Loki moaned when fingers pinched at his nipple and rolled the numb gently. He shuddered then groaned when both their clothing melted away, to be folded gently against the floor. Loki breathed out an oath, shuddering when Stephen chuckled against his neck. “That’s the idea, yes.”</p><p>Loki was lowered gently, but instead of ending up on his hands and knees as he expected, he was turned, and a hot body covered his own. Stephen was beautiful above him, strong and dark-haired with just a bit of silver at the temple. He wrapped a hand around Stephen’s neck and pulled him down for a kiss. It was hard and deep, and just what he needed. His tongue stroked in deep, tangling with Stephen’s own before retreating back only to surge forward again. A hot, wet finger probed his entrance, and Loki sighed, relaxing himself and allowing the finger to press in. It wouldn’t take much time or preparations for Loki’s body to become ready. It welcomed Stephen, longed for his cock. </p><p>They continued to kiss as Loki’s body was prepared, moaning and sighing with every press of fingers, or hands, of tongue. The pleasure continued to spiral higher and higher until Loki was afraid his body would burst into flames. “I believe you owe me for managing your Midgardian spell.”</p><p>Stephen chuckled. “Perhaps.” He pressed a kiss to Loki’s sternum, nipping gently at the flesh before kissing his way down. He paused to pay tribute to each nipple, making sure both were pebbled and hard before continuing his journey. Each rib was nuzzled until Stephen reached Loki’s groin where Loki’s cock lay hard and weeping against his stomach. Strange kissed the tip before flattening his tongue against the underside and licking upwards; Loki arched into the heat that suddenly enveloped him. </p><p>Strong hands carded into thick strands of hair, holding Stephen against Loki’s cock. Rather than struggle, Stephen swallowed, closing his throat around the spongy weeping head and sucking strongly whilst two fingers crooked inside, drawing over Loki’s prostate. The pleasure was building to a point Loki could no longer contain. He arched, crying out, then screaming when Stephen once against kept him from coming. “I’m going to turn you into a toad!” He threatened. </p><p>Both the mouth and fingers stopped, and Stephen pulled off the cock looking at Loki curiously. “Can you do that?” It wasn’t the time for such conversations, but all Stephen seemed intent on doing was torturing Loki with his fingers. They brushed, ever so gently against Loki’s prostate, making him moan and writhe but it wasn’t enough to bring him off. “Can you turn people in toads?”</p><p>A clever crook of his fingers and Loki was shouting, “yes!” He shuddered, groaning from the fingers inside him as they tortured him in the best of ways. His body was on fire, and all he wanted was for his lover’s cock to fill him completely He wanted to feel Stephen’s cock and Stephen’s magic in him and around him, to be filled completely until he had no choice but to release. “Yes,” he panted, opening his eyes to see his beautiful lover once more above him, “I once turned Thor into a frog… it was hilarious.”</p><p>Apparently telling childhood stories did it for the wizard, he pulled his fingers out and pushed into Loki’s body in one, hard, fast thrust. They both froze, panting as they got used to the feeling of being joined. Stephen chuckled, his mouth pressed hotly to Loki’s shoulder. “You’ll have to,” he panted. He pulled out, then thrust back in, striking Loki’s prostate and lighting his nerves on fire. “You’ll have to tell me that story.”</p><p>“Yes,” Loki moaned as his prostate was hit again, and again and again. He groaned, wrapping both arms and legs around Stephen’s body, his nails clawing grooves into Stephen’s back. The little furrows dug deep, drawing blood that Loki would happily heal later. He groaned again, his body tightening against the cock inside him. It was too much and not enough, and as soon as a hand, wet with oil, wrapped around his cock, Loki was done. It was too much, the pleasure inside and the pleasure outside, he couldn't contain it any longer. With a shout, arching into Stephen’s thrusts, Loki came, his body clamping down tight, then releasing like a spring.</p><p>Shouting his own release, Stephen quickly followed, unable to hold off in the vice grip of Loki’s body. He pumped his hips, pushing his seed deep into his lover and holding still while the pleasure went on and on and on. Finally, it stopped, and the two men collapsed together on the mat, panting as they shuddered from aftershocks. </p><p>“What a pleasant,” Loki muttered, still stung out from his pleasure, “final outcome.” Stephen lifted his head, staring at his lover incredulously whilst Loki struggled not to laugh.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>